Somewhere Over The Rainbow
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Terinspirasi dari judul lagu, tapi ini bukan songfic. Pelarian sejenak dari ff mc yang sedang digarap.


**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**

 **.**

 **Inspirated from a song tittle but this is not songfic**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : I only own the story**

 **.**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

Pelangi.

Entah mengapa hanya dengan mendengar satu kata itu jantungku langsung berdebar-debar. Seolah lukisan indah yang selalu menghiasi langit sehabis hujan itu memberikan suatu arti yang mendalam. Tetapi tak ku mengerti.

Saat hari hujan aku selalu merasa bahagia. Mematri senyuman manis di lapis bibirku. Terkadang aku mengamati hujan dari balik jendela kamar, atau aku sengaja melangkah keluar dan berdiri di teras depan. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan kala melihat tetesan air yang turun dari langit dan membasahi bumi. Rasanya begitu menenteramkan saat hidungku mencium aroma tanah basah. Dan rasanya begitu membuai ketika hembusan angin sedikit membawa percikan air menyentuh kulit. Aku tersenyum. Selalu tersenyum.

Kutengadahkan kedua tanganku, telapak membuka seolah menghamba. Menyambut rintikan air yang begitu dingin. Terkadang aku berlari menyongsong derasnya hujan, mengabaikan sepetik fakta bahwa kehujanan bisa membuatmu sakit.

Setengah acuh aku mengesampingkan realita tersebut. Memilih untuk menghempasnya jauh. Yang terpenting adalah kenikmatan tiada tara saat jaringan kulitku bersentuhan secara langsung dengan air hujan. Seakan saling menyapa dan bercengkerama. Rasanya bagaikan ada energi dingin yang menjalar, mengalir begitu saja tanpa jeda. Menembus jaringan dan sel dalam tubuhku, kemudian menyatu.

Saat hujan reda tak lantas kebahagiaankupun ikut mereda. Karena ada entitas lain yang sangat kunantikan kehadirannya. Yang memunculkan diri kala lepas hujan. Tidak selalu, tetapi cukup sering.

Saf demi saf yang bersusun rapi. Memiliki rona dengan panjang gelombang berbeda. Yang faktanya merupakan suatu bias dari cahaya matahari kala melewati butiran air hujan.

Indah.

Terlalu indah.

Bibirku kembali menuai senyuman. Lembut dan tulus kurasakan. Sinar kekaguman berpendar di manik pucatku. Mencipta sebuah tatapan memuja yang kuarahkan pada sang pelangi.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuatku bingung. Dahiku berkernyit dan sepasang alisku bertaut. Ketika kurasakan buliran air hangat meluncur pelan dari sudut mataku. Terus mengekor arah gravitasi menuju pipi. Tak ada upaya apapun yang kulakukan untuk melenyapkannya. Nyatanya aku tak pernah berkeberatan dengan eksistensi butiran bening itu. Meski cengang dan heran tetap menjadi sepuh bagi wajahku.

Aku menelan ludah pelan. Sedikit memaksa otakku untuk bekerja ekstra. Mengorek lembaran-lembaran yang bertumpuk di alam pikirku, demi mendapatkan sebuah jawaban atas soalan yang tak kumengerti.

Tetapi...

Kesekian kalinya dalam sewindu. Aku gagal.

.

"Hinata."

Satu kata dari sebuah suara berat yang membuka mataku. Kulirikkan manik amethystku kepadanya. Senyuman lebar yang pertama kali mencumbu penglihatanku. Diikuti dengan tiga goresan tipis yang menukik akibat tulang pipi yang terdorong ke atas. Serta sepasang mata yang tengah menyipit.

Aaaa aku tahu dia. Meski tidak mengenalnya. Kupaksakan bibirku untuk menarik senyum simpul. Sebagai balas atas kebaikan orang itu. Tapi entah mengapa hanya senyum kaku yang mampu kuderma. Bukan salahku jika begini, karena faktanya aku memang tidak mengenal laki-laki ini.

"Hai." Jawabku lirih.

Sepertinya dia tidak mendengarku. Atau mungkin suaraku yang hanya beberapa desibel itu tertelan begitu saja oleh hening udara. Entahlah, aku tidak peduli.

"Aku membawa ramen Paman Teuchi hari ini. Kau pasti suka."

Jenak berikutnya laki-laki itu disibukkan oleh aktivitinya membuka bungkusan plastik. Meletakkan dua buah mangkuk beling dan menuangkan isi plastik itu ke dalamnya.

Aroma kaldu dan racikan bumbu menguar begitu syahdu. Menembus saluran nafasku hingga tersalur ke rongga pencernaan. Ya, katakan saja jika wangi makanan berkuah panas itu membuatku lapar.

"Nah... Ini makanlah."

Aku terdiam. Menatap laki-laki itu datar. Sedetik berlalu dan aku terjerembab dalam sebuah pesona, iris biru yang selalu mengingatkanku pada langit siang hari begitu memancar indah.

"Hei jangan terpesona begitu. Iya aku tahu kalau aku tampan."

Ucapan laki-laki itu terdengar gurau dan sedikit seenaknya, tetapi imbasnya cukup besar bagiku. Aku merasa pipiku menghangat, mungkin saat ini wajahku sudah bersepuh merah. Kutundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam demi meredam rasa malu yang mendadak muncul.

"Hahahahaha. Kau manis sekali kalau sedang tersipu. Ah sudahlah, ayo kita makan."

Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanya denting lirih sumpit beradu dengan mangkuk. Sesekali seruput basah menggema di ruangan yang cukup terang ini.

Jika ada yang bertanya tentang apa ini? Aku tidak tau jawabnya.

Yang aku tahu, beginilah roda kehidupanku. Selalu menantikan hujan dan pelangi, dan selalu menikmati santapan bersama laki-laki pirang yang ada di sampingku.

Aku tidak mengerti tentang itu.

Aku hanya mengerti tentang pelangi.

Sebuah tempat di balik pelangi yang konon katanya menyimpan berjuta kebahagiaan.

.

 _'Saat kita terpisah nanti, pandanglah langit selepas hujan. Jika kau melihat pelangi, maka temukan kami dan kebahagiaanmu di sebaliknya'_

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Kapan kau akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya?"

Pria pirang itu hanya menunduk. Tidak mengerti apa yang seharusnya dia katakan. Saat ini hanya kebisuan yang lebih tepat dilontarkan sebagai jawaban.

Matanya terpaku pada sosok keindahan di seberang sana. Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut indigo tergerai lepas. Begitu ayu terlebih saat manik opalnya berpendar bahagia. Begitu anggun tubuh mungil itu berputar-putar di bawah rinai hujan.

Naruto tersenyum. Baginya ini semua cukup. Dia bisa melihat wanita itu dengan kebahagiaannya. Sejenak melupakan fakta bahwa dirinyalah penyebab sang wanita menjadi seperti ini. Saat malam berhujan, mobilnya menabrak mobil lain di tikungan jalan besar di prefektur Gunma. Menewaskan seluruh penumpang di dalamnya kecuali satu, Hinata.

Ya, Naruto tidak menyangkal jika ada yang mengatakan dirinya egois. Tapi sungguh pria itu tidak peduli. Lebih baik tetap begini agar dia bisa terus berada di samping Hinata.

Karena entah sejak kapan, pria bermata biru itu telah tertawan penuh dalam pesona seorang Hinata.

.

.

.

 **Ada yang tahu apa ini? Aaa ini hanya pelarian sementara saya dari Love and Hatred hahaha...**

 **Mind to read and review? Hehehehe**

 **Arigato ^^**


End file.
